Blue Hood Or Being An Attention Hog In OPM
by Pirxeval
Summary: Or The guy who's going to try his hardest to become an important character in a story he has no business being in. So, this is a self-insert. I'll also be winging it through most if not all of the story as I write it. If you don't like that kind of thing then sorry, but this is the kind of fic I want to write. MC is not a lady killer. This the best description you are gonna get.


**Chapter 1: Stalking a Soon-to-Be-Hero**

"Finally. I finally found you, you elusive, frickin' literal egghead."

My gaze hardened as I glared up at a familiar apartment building, at a certain room. Then I realized I was out in the open and people were giving me weird I snuck into a small alley, still glaring at the window into the room of a certain yet-to-be-bald-headed hero.

I groaned to myself as I squeezed the bridge of my nose in anger at myself and my memory. "I passed this building almost thirty times in this city. How could I have not realized that he might _still_ be living here?"

As if to mock me and my cluelessness, the door to the apartment I was currently staking out opened, revealing an ordinary-looking man with short, spiky-ish, black hair and a clean suit walking out. He put down the suitcase he was holding, patted his suit down for a moment before closing the door behind him, locking it with his key, then he picked his case back up and went on his way, a bored look on his face.

"Welp. That confirms it. This is the current home of Saitama-the-average-man looking for a job." I gave myself a smirk as it sunk in that I had finally found Saitama.

I had to force down the urge to dance in excitement as I remembered I was still in public. I shoved my hands in my hoodie pockets and clenched them shut.

"Geez, I really am in _OPM_ …" I muttered under my breath, a smile on my face.

I watched as Saitama left his apartment building and walked down the street, following the sidewalk. Then I realized that I had absolutely no idea what I'm going to do now that I've found him. I can't just walk up to him and make smalltalk.

"Aw crap. I guess I'll just…" It actually took me a moment to think before I realized I was about to lose sight of Saitama. "Crud. I'll just follow him. I'll figure out something along the way."

Huh. I just realized that I'm already muttering to myself under my breath. This is probably detrimental to my sanity. "Oh well. I'll address that when it becomes a larger problem."

I never did.

* * *

I followed the yet-to-be hero to what seemed to be some sort of insurance agency. I hid in another convenient alley between what seemed to be a diner and a bookstore. I should remember this place, it seems like a nice spot to just lounge about.

"Wait, I'm supposed to be watching for Saitama-in-a-suit." I go back to observing the front door to the agency.

It was only during this time as I was waiting for the strongest-hero-of-the-future that I realized what I was actually doing.

I'm hiding in an alley, waiting for some guy who I believe to potentially be the strongest man on this earth. I was basically stalking him. I don't even know why I'm here or how I got here. It's all kind of surreal. Waking up in the middle of a playground surrounded by a city with no memory of where I was before.

Realizing this, I try to think back on the moments before I was somehow pulled here- OHDEARGAAAHHH-!

I nearly scream before I manage to shove it back down my throat. As I tried to dig into my memories at that moment, what I can only describe as the feeling of an electrified knife being shoved into my brain shoots through my skull. It seems as though I can't try to remember those moments without receiving some real bad pain.

Not feeling like a masochist at the moment, I decide to leave the matter of how I'm here and why for later.

Now, on to the matter of what I plan on doing now that I'm here. What DO I plan on doing? It's not as though I came here with a plan, I was just… here. Suddenly. I guess.

Wow. That thought's kind of depressing.

Eh. Whatever.

But back to the situation at hand. I have no purpose here for the time being besides to find Saitama (already done) and… what now?

I guess since I have literally nothing to my name, like, absolutely nothing- actually, come to think of it, I technically don't exist in this world. Or, at least, I shouldn't. I'm technically a wild card in this entire scenario. I could be the start of something completely amazing- most likely not but still, butterfly effect and all that.

Still following that line of thought, I could potentially, say, stop Saitama from training or… do something else that is detrimental to this world's timeline. I could probably even take Saitama's place as the One Punch Man-

…

…

…

That's a dangerous thought, right there.

I could actually replace Saitama as the "main character" of the "show". But what would that get me? I would probably crack under pressure or try to be cooler than I really am or something. And I don't want to deal with Genos wanting to become my disciple. I'd probably be too nice and screw it up somehow.

Hmm…

But I could BE like Saitama. Like with super inhuman strength, I mean. But could I really accomplish something like that? Becoming as strong as Saitama? I would literally need to train my mind and body every single day for 3 years straight. Or possibly a little less, if I remember the wording in the show correctly. And that's another thing, I need to discern whether this world goes by the manga, the anime, or the original webcomic, because that'll help me with knowing what happens next.

"Welp." I smiled to myself. "I got a plan now, I guess."

I clenched my hands hard, pushing my nails into my palms hard enough to leave marks as I tremble with excitement.

"I'm gonna become as strong as Saitama." I thought to myself for a moment. Then I smiled. "Then I'm gonna be one of the first to become a member of the Hero Association."

It made sense to me. If I'm here, I am not going to lie around and act like a useless background character. I WILL get some recognition here even if I have to become THE top-ranked, S Class hero!

If I make any ripples in the metaphorical pool of this world's future, then I'll just deal with the backfires as they come. I'll probably be strong enough to punch away those problems when they DO come anyway.

Just as I finish my inner rant/monologue, a somber-looking Saitama slinks out the front door of the building I am watching.

I smile softly.

' _It begins… now.'_

...Wow. When did I become so dramatic?

Oh well. Better follow the future-baldy.

* * *

I manage to avoid detection all the way to the point when Saitama meets Crablante.

To be honest I'd expected the "monsters" of this world to be weird and scary-looking, of course. But to actually SEE a massive half-crab half-man monstrosity who is nearly 3 times my size, walking around with blood dripping from his claws, standing nearly 7 meters away from my hiding spot behind a mailbox.

It. Is. Really. Really. REALLY. Scary.

He was just… _IT_ was just absolutely intimidating, terrifying, and downright freaky as all heck.

 _Its_ eyes were massive, buggy, shiny, disk-like plates on red, pencil-thin stalks growing out of pink, spongy-looking craters on the top of _its_ pod-like head. _Its_ claws were huge, spiny, thick scissors that looked like they could double as carapace-covered clubs that could easily bludgeon any normal human being to death. And those human-like legs were so massive and muscle-bound that they weren't so much as comical as they were enormous columns of flesh that could put craters in concrete with a gentle step.

I'm not ashamed to admit that I nearly took off running along with all the other civilians who had fled the scene.

But then I saw how Saitama didn't so much as flinch when that beast of an abominable shellfish threatened him with its claw.

I was _afraid_ at that moment. I was so afraid that the future I thought was to come would cease to be at that moment because Crablante just decided that _it_ would rather destroy this lowly man than find a "kindred spirit" in him.

I was tempted to run in and get that _thing_ to put down _its_ claw.

" _What's wrong with me?_ " I thought to myself. " _If I go out there I could actually be killed!"_

But for some reason, in my mind, just for a moment, Saitama's life mattered more to me than my own. On the inside, I wanted to be proud that I actually had a sort-of-heroic thought while at the same time I was ashamed at not having the courage to actually run out there and put myself in harm's way to protect Saitama, even though I knew he would leave this situation unscathed.

I had never been in a situation where I had to protect or defend someone physically. At least, I don't THINK I have. I can't really remember. But I definitely _feel_ that I have never been in any kind of situation similar to this.

I hid behind that mailbox for only about 5 to 7 minutes, but to me it felt like hours. The mixture of shame and fear I felt swirling around in my stomach was sickening.

" _If that's what it's gonna be like each time I just_ look _at a 'monster'..."_ I clenched my fists once more as I buried them deep in my hoodie pockets.

" _Then how could_ I _ever be a hero?"_

With that thought in mind, I somberly, but stealthily, trudged after Saitama as he began walking opposite of Crablante.

* * *

"Maybe…" I whispered to myself. "Maybe I should just make friends with Saitama. Be a supporting character or something."

I walked far behind the suited-soon-to-be-hero, stalking him as though I were a somber assassin. Wow. That was lame. I'll just forget that thought.

I trudged along about the length of 3 cars far behind him, keeping to my thoughts.

I kept thinking back to how I felt back behind that mailbox. I just felt so… useless. I wanted to do something to stop that monster from continuing its path. I thought of all the people it had slaughtered just because it was angry at them for insulting its appearance. It's just so petty. And I didn't even have the courage to confront such a… such an awful being.

Even if it was out of self preservation because I knew would've been punted if I tried to even speak against it. I was just so ashamed. I don't even know why.

I quickly hid once more as I noticed a large-chinned kid playing ball in a playground.

Wait a second. This playground… It's where I first woke up in this world.

I looked over to a shady spot under a small tree growing from a small circle of soil. Right under the tree. That's where I woke up.

* * *

I remember being confused and disoriented. I could barely stand and my vision was blurry.

I walked for a few blocks, trying to get my mind together.

I cried in an alley later that night. I cried and cried as I realized how alone I was. My parents wouldn't know where I am. I didn't recognize the city nor did I have any idea how I got here. I was so scared. I was _afraid_.

That was my first full day in Z City.

After a few weeks of hiding in local alleys and scavenging for food scraps, a nice lady took me in. She owned and worked a diner, serving people day in and day out. She told me that she could afford to pay me a small salary if I was willing to work for her. I accepted eagerly. Then she told me to follow her home and take a shower. I hadn't washed in nearly a month.

I had worked for her for a long time. I don't know how long but it was a long while. I was also living with her until I saved up enough to get an apartment of my own. I barely remember my time with her. I guess I was still so shocked that I was no longer anywhere near my home. It all seemed so surreal, as though I were dreaming. But I do remember her kindness, and her name.

 _Karmen._

She was such a nice lady. And she was very pretty. I remember her having beautiful green eyes that were so soft and caring. She had become something of a surrogate mother to me.

Then one day, while I was taking orders for a couple during lunch hour, I had my first clue of what world I was in and my first experience with a monster of this place.

I noticed a man who seemed to be devouring his plate of scrambled eggs with an angry fervor. He had also been mumbling creepily to himself as he consumed pile of egg after pile of egg. It was with a sudden and startling gurgle did he stop eating his eggs. He clutched at his chest and started groaning, eyes still wide with a mad gleam.

Then his body began to bulge, twist, and bubble as his shape and size in entirety _completely_ _changed_.

He got up from his table and ran outside just as his bubbling skin and bulging body finished _changing_. Everyone in the diner stared as the man-turned-abomination stood tall with the body of a massive egg for his torso and melty-looking arms and legs made out of scramble eggs grew out of it. _It_ then laughed maniacally to the sky with its weird large face on the front of its torso.

"BWAHAHAHA! YES! MY PRAYERS HAVE BEEN ANSWERED!" It shouted to the clouds. "I HAVE BEEN GIVEN A BODY THAT WILL AID ME IN MY ENDEAVORS!"

It then pumped a lumpy, yellow fist in the air. "I WILL HAVE MY VENGEANCE THIS DAY! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Then it ran off down the street, leaving a trail of sizzling yellow lumps behind it.

I wasn't so much as scared of the event as I was utterly confused. When I asked Karmen about it, she said that kind of thing happened once in awhile. She told me that sometimes when someone is full of anger and hate, and they wish hard enough at a certain moment, that person would mutate and become combined with whatever it was they were interacting with to become an awful monstrosity that would terrorize the city for a while before the police would somehow take it down.

I asked her how such a thing was possible. She said it just was. I then realized her explanation seemed way too familiar.

It was after that day did I have a good idea of where I was. It was also the day I began my search for a certain bald-headed hero. It hadn't occurred to me yet that the Hero Association hadn't been formed. So I may have taken a little longer than intended to find the soon-to-be-hero.

* * *

I haven't gone back to Karmen since I set out a few weeks ago. I had my own little apartment now and a quite a bit of money saved up.

Wow. Time sure flies when you actually have a goal in mind.

I am snapped out of my reverie as the rumbling feeling of the ground vibrates up my legs.

I look up from my feet to see that Saitama has dived out of Crablante's lethal claw with the child in his arms.

I quickly run as fast as I can to cover closest to the scuffle. I am NOT running away.

I watch as the scene before me unfolds. Saitama protects the kid, tells him to run. Crablante rants for a second before Saitama makes fun of him and is smacked away.

Crablante is looming over the little boy, about to flatten him with his claws.

I feel a familiar shiver of fear and shame. My stomach churns at the sight of the boy's terrified face.

I don't even realize that my hand is searching the ground for something as all this happens. My fingers suddenly find purchase as they wrap around a stone that barely fits in my hand. Before I realize what I am doing, I find myself pitching a rock at the crabman.

" _Why am I doing this?"_

The concrete breaks as it smashes against the crab's head.

" _I'm gonna get myself killed."_

It turns around a blank look on its disturbing visage.

" **Ehhh?** " It creaks out.

"S-stop!" I shout with a trembling voice. "L-leave him alone!"

" _No."_

It turns its body around as it stomps towards me, its blank look seeming more intimidating by the second as it walks closer and closer.

" _I don't want to be scared."_

Crablante looms over me, less than a foot away. I strain my neck as I glare up into its eyes, unwavering.

" _I don't want to be afraid anymore."_

It lifts one of its giant claws to its side slowly, as though burning my face into its mind.

" _I don't want to be_ useless _anymore."_

"Go ahead." I say with an unwavering voice. " Hit me alre-"

A red blur collides into my side. I go flying, punted into the air. I go breathless as I smack on the hard ground. My ears ring as my head hits the ground lighter than my body did.

I ignore the pain in my side and shoulder as I stand up, my body trembling with a hollow pain.

Crablante is advancing towards the boy again before I shout at it.

"HEY!"

The monster turns to me again.

"I thought I said…" I winced as I clutched my shoulder. "...TO LEAVE HIM ALONE, CRABCAKE!"

...Crabcake? That's the best I could come up with? Aw geez. Not cool at all.

Regardless of my awful insult, the beast walks towards me once again.

Before it's beaned in the head again by another rock.

"Hold it right there, Crabby."

Both the crab and I turn to the voice.

" _Crabby? That's_ way _better than what I said!"_ I think to myself.

Saitama stands up, wiping his mouth of blood and spit. His suit is torn and dirty. But his smiles widely.

"I can't just stand here in good conscience and let you kill these kids in this age of declining birthrates." The man began untying his tie.

"You know," The man began again. "I just remembered something. My dream, as a kid, was to become a superhero." He pulled the tie over his head and off of his neck.

"You see I never wanted to become some boring salaryman. I wanted to become a superhero that could obliterate stereotypical villains like you, with _one punch_."

The man threw off his coat. It flew into the air and floated out of sight, as though it flew away like a bird would.

"I'm _done_ with job hunting." Saitama spoke with conviction in his voice and fire in his eyes.

My eyes widened without me knowing. I listened as this average man's voice rumbled with pure determination and vice. I stared into his eyes and almost instinctively blinked as I saw fire rage behind those pupils. It was as though the man from before was gone and the new Saitama had taken his place.

I felt the need to scream, yell, shout, to do _something_ to cheer this man on. I felt inspired as this guy was absolutely glowing with an immense burning will.

Saitama glared at Crablante and clutched his tie in hand as blood ran down his face.

"COME AT ME, CRAB!" He shouted with the force of a lion's prideful roar.

Even as I watched Saitama get the crap kicked out of him in the first few minutes, I found myself silently cheering him on from the sidelines. I wanted to see this crab get its butt totally kicked as Saitama ripped it a new one.

In the next instant, Saitama did _rip_ something of Crablante's. That something being the ENTIRETY OF ITS INSIDES FROM ITS EYE SOCKET! Laws of physics and Laws of motion are so cool!

It was then and there when I realized something. This guy, Saitama, he was nothing right now. Just an average guy with tons of ambition. But I knew what he was going to become in the next 3 years.

The strongest hero. Saitama.

"Saitama…" I muttered to myself as I watched said man tell the boy to get home. Then he walked the opposite direction.

"I promise you," I muttered to myself. "I _will_ become as strong as you. No matter how long it takes. I will be a hero that's as strong as you will be."

I then walked down the road, taking the quickest way to my apartment, clutching my aching arm and side.

* * *

It was at this moment, in the ever-expanding ocean of time and space. Did a ripple stretch across the surface of this ocean.

At this moment. A ripple disturbed the pool of destiny. And the future was _changed forever_.

* * *

A/N: This is my first time posting something like this on Fanfiction. Don't go easy on me. I want good, constructive criticism. Rip into me guys. Your attacks will only make my writing stronger!

* * *

" _ **Next Time on Blue Hood:**_

 _ **Hero Training! Let The Burn Fuel Your Fire!"**_


End file.
